Amor es cero
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/La abogada Eri Kisaki contrata a un agente del FBI con el fin de que proteja a su hija de la amenaza de unos criminales involucrados en un caso en el que ella y su marido estuvieron. Así, tomando una falsa identidad, el agente decide acercarse a la joven para protegerla, no obstante, el enemigo está más cerca de lo que imagina, además, no contaba con el factor emocional.../CAP4
1. Edogawa

_**Notas iniciales:**_

_Como tengo empezados dos fanfics es probable que tarde un poco más de lo habitual con las continuaciones, soy humana y tengo exámenes desgraciadamente._

_Este fanfic puede contener sexo implícito y spoilers de la serie original._

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Detective Conan y Magic Kaito, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de Gosho Aoyama.

* * *

—Ran Mouri, nacionalidad japonesa, dieciséis años —leyó el informe con tranquilidad sentado frente a la mujer que lo miraba expectante—; cursa primero de bachillerato en el instituto Teitan y es hija del detective de policía Kogoro Mouri y la abogada defensora Eri Kisaki —alzó la vista hacia ella—, es decir, usted.

La mujer cruzó las piernas y se acomodó las gafas sin dar una respuesta inmediata. Inspeccionaba el rostro del adolescente al que había ofrecido aquella información de manera dudosa. ¿No era acaso demasiado joven? Una de sus mejores amigas, la famosa actriz Yukiko Kudo, le había recomendado la ayuda de "uno de los mejores agentes del FBI" que ella decía conocer. Sin embargo, Eri se había imaginado a una clase de persona bastante diferente, algún hombre o mujer que pasase los treinta años con ropa poco destacable, gafas de sol y el rostro parcialmente cubierto —algo exagerado quizás—, pero ni por casualidad había pensado en encontrarse con aquel niño que podría tener la edad de su hija; vestía ropa casual con una chaqueta verde y ese par de ojos azules descubiertos que destacaban entre las multitudes.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó finalmente el adolescente al no obtener respuesta— Asumo que debido a mi aspecto no está segura de dejar en mis manos la protección de su hija, pero tampoco creo que tenga muchas más opciones en este momento, ¿me equivoco? —la abogada soltó un suspiro de resignación— No tiene de qué preocuparse, la señorita Kudo ya me ha puesto al corriente de la situación.

Dobló la ficha personal de la joven y la guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta; después, apartó la silla para levantarse tras escribir algunas anotaciones en una libreta, rompiendo un trozo del papel donde había apuntado un número telefónico.

—Cualquier novedad o instrucción que necesite hablar conmigo, podrá contactarme mediante este número. Sea discreta y recuerde que esta operación es confidencial; le estoy haciendo un favor durante mis vacaciones por la petición de Yukiko Kudo; no haga movimientos innecesarios —dicho esto, el adolescente salió del despacho de la abogada guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué es lo que te han encargado, señor detective? —alzó una ceja al escucharlo y le indicó que guardara silencio con un gesto al joven que lo esperaba apoyado contra el muro del edificio.

—Hablemos de eso en otro lugar, Kuroba, ya sabes que las paredes oyen —susurró lo más bajo que pudo echando una mirada de reojo hacia la otra esquina del edificio, alcanzando a ver a penas la sombra de aquella persona que pretendía esconderse. ¿No lo dejarían en paz ni tan siquiera en sus fingidas vacaciones en Japón?

Suspiró y sacó el teléfono móvil, pero el otro chico lo detuvo antes de que pudiese marcar.

—Ya he llamado a Hattori para que viniese a recogerte —explicó tranquilamente mientras echaba a caminar hacia la salida.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? Yo no te lo pedí.

—Oh, vamos, que no eres el único que se fija en los detalles —evitó mirar al espía que los seguía— Querías despistarlo, ¿no es así?

El agente sonrió mientras caminaba con tranquilidad, debía admitir que su compañero no era tonto después de todo. Aunque fuese bastante impulsivo en muchas ocasiones. Tampoco era algo que le resultara extraño, ya se había acostumbrado a esa personalidad que el otro chico cargaba sonriente a todos lados.

En sus pocos años de edad, ambos habían tenido contacto con una cantidad considerable de agentes encubiertos y policías, sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo gracias a los contactos de sus padres que acabaran envueltos en casos más o menos difíciles. Pero aunque él no fuese el único agente joven, su compañero no había aceptado la propuesta de unirse al cuerpo del FBI, a pesar de que se lo encontraba cooperando en muchas de sus misiones.

Aunque eso era historia aparte, en ese momento debía centrarse en salir del campo de visión de quien fuera que lo observaba. Así que ambos chicos se dirigieron al aparcamiento, donde la imagen de otro adolescente, con la piel más oscura, los esperaba al lado de una moto sin quitarse el casco. El agente suspiró.

—¿Nunca traerás el coche? —preguntó señalándole en un gesto que contando a su compañero eran tres personas.

—¡Ah! No te preocupes por mí —habló el otro sonriéndoles—; el trabajo es cosa tuya, así que no pueden sacar nada de mí, además, tengo algo que hacer.

El primero lo miró durante unos segundos sin fiarse del todo de lo que decía, no obstante, acabó por aceptar y tomó el casco que Hattori le ofrecía. Después, subió al vehículo con él.

—No prometo no decir que pareces una chica si te agarras a mí —ante esa burla, vaciló.

—Déjate de tonterías y arranca, Hattori.

El aludido pisó el acelerador saliendo disparado al instante, dejando al chico que se había quedado allí pensando en la multa de tráfico por exceso de velocidad que le caería cualquier día de esos. Pero no era algo que le importara. No por el momento. Tras olvidarse de aquella nimiedad, tomó aire y se giró clavando la mirada en un punto concreto cerca de allí. Se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Conseguiste averiguar lo que querías saber, Aoko?

La figura escondida reaccionó a su voz y se acercó a él, dejando ver un cuerpo femenino con una apariencia un poco más joven que cruzaba los brazos mientras hacía una mueca de molestia al llegar a su lado.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames por mi nombre?

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa divertida se dibujara en su rostro. ¡Cómo adoraba hacerla enojar! Pero no era el momento adecuado; todo a su tiempo... Echó una última mirada hacia el lugar por donde el agente del FBI había desaparecido, las cosas iban a empezar a complicarse si no obtenían resultados rápido; que Aoko pareciera una niña no quería decir que fuera inofensiva al fin y al cabo. Suspiró. No le quedaba otra alternativa que seguir con el plan.

—Los de arriba ya han empezado a moverse —habló la mujer agarrándose del brazo de su compañero—; parece que se enteraron de la llegada de Shinichi Kudo a Japón —dijo en voz baja mirando hacia él—. ¿Deberíamos tomar tu participación en esto como una traición, Kid? —él sonrió.

—Sabes que yo nunca te traicionaría, Sapphire.

Chasqueó la lengua, aún no se acostumbraba a llamarla con esa denominación.

.

—¡Sonoko! —exclamó una chica de cabellos castaños al sentir como su amiga, quien se había acercado sigilosamente por detrás, la envolvía en un asfixiante abrazo mientras gritaba algunas cosas que no logró entender sobre el nuevo caso resuelto de su padre que había salido por la televisión aquella mañana.

Su compañera se limitó a reírse por el susto que le había dado mientras echaba a caminar frente a ella con alegría, ¡qué ganas tenía de llegar a clase ese día! Por los pasillos se había estado rumoreando que llegaría un nuevo compañero que había estado estudiando en Estados Unidos, ¿cómo sería ese chico? Porque debía ser un chico, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que era un chico! Sonoko Suzuki tenía fuentes confiables que se lo habían confirmado y se había pasado el día anterior fantaseando con cómo podría ser.

La otra chica se rascó la mejilla y dejó escapar una risa confusa, ¿a qué venía tanta emoción? Aunque a ella también le causaba algo de curiosidad, no creía que fuese para tanto, al fin y al cabo, cada año había algún que otro alumno nuevo, ¿no? Normalmente aparecían a principio de curso, pero no veía que fuese muy diferente una transferencia con eso. Encogiéndose de hombros, se acomodó la chaqueta que había sido desarreglada por la repentina aparición de su amiga.

—¿Y si es un nerd? —pensó en voz alta en lo que caminaba junto a Sonoko.

—¡No puede ser un nerd! —reprochó la otra negando varias veces— Estoy segura de que es algún deportista interesado en el béisbol o las artes marciales, ¡a lo mejor os conocéis en el club de karate, Ran! —exclamó con emoción deteniendo el paso— Aunque entonces irías un paso por delante de mí, ¡qué envidia!

Su compañera rodó los ojos al escuchar las fantasías que estaba empezando a montar. ¿Por qué tendría que ser un deportista? No era como si su instituto fuese de alguna élite del deporte. Aunque claro, ella ya sabía de sobra cómo era su amiga. Lo mejor sería llegar pronto a clase y sacar a Sonoko de su delirio cuanto antes, ¡qué difícil era controlar su histeria! No obstante, a ella no le resultaba molesto, después de todo se conocían desde muy pequeñas, adoraba a su compañera tal y como era. Sonrió volviendo a caminar, ¿cómo sería realmente el famoso extranjero?

Así, ambas siguieron su marcha hacia el instituto Teitan entre disparates y curiosidades. Hacía poco tiempo, el profesor de ciencias había tenido un accidente de tráfico y estaba siendo sustituido por una mujer bastante joven, Sonoko estaba segura de que no debía de pasar los diecinueve años, ¡cómo quisiera ella con dieciséis librarse de la responsabilidad que le caería con la empresa de su padre! Y aún así, se asombraba de que aquella chica pudiese ejercer de docente sin aparentar la mayoría de edad, ¿y si tenía más de veinte y simplemente se veía más joven? Hubiese sido el sueño de toda mujer.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir mucho más sobre aquello, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba al fin en su mesa junto a Ran apoyando los codos mientras observaba el reloj con impaciencia. ¿Cuándo empezarían las clases? ¡Quería ver al chico que había tratado de imaginar tantas veces desde el día anterior! Sus plegarias debieron haber sido escuchadas, o eso pensó, pues en ese momento el timbre que daba inicio a la jornada sonó y pocos segundos después la señorita Jodie, su profesora de inglés, entró con una enorme sonrisa aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar:

—_Good morning boys and girls!_ Hoy tengo una gran noticia que daros —echó una mirada a la puerta—. Ya puedes pasar, _cool kid_ —dijo de manera amistosa como si ya hubiese conocido de antemano al joven que entonces, carraspeando por el apelativo, se dejaba ver caminando hasta dejarse ver por el resto de la clase—. Espero que le deis una cálida bienvenida a nuestro nuevo compañero; aunque es de ascendencia japonesa, al haberse criado en Nueva York es posible que en un principio le cueste integrarse, así que cuento con vosotros, chicos —se dirigió a ellos antes de acercarse a la pizarra para escribir el nombre del nuevo alumno—. _Come on! Say "Nice to meet you, Conan Edogawa!" _—finalizó pronunciando lo que había escrito.

Los estudiantes obedecieron entre miradas curiosas a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ellos, quien se limitó a devolverles un "_Nice to meet you too_" sonriendo de lado. A pesar de sus facciones asiáticas, había algo que lucía diferente en él. Quizás el estilizado peinado que acomodaba su oscuro cabello, o las gafas que tapaban sus ojos azules que hacían juego con el uniforme escolar; o simplemente ese nombre tan curioso que tenía, ¿Conan? Era bastante poco común para ellos, ¿no era así como se llamaba aquel famoso escritor que había creado a Sherlock Holmes?

Ran apartó la mirada a otro lado cuando el chico paseó la vista de reojo por su dirección, ¿era imaginación suya o la estaba observando? Pronto sintió un leve codazo de su amiga que le sonreía con picardía pasándole una notita de papel, "Alguien se ha enamorado de ti a primera vista, ¡qué suerte tienes!", fue lo que leyó en ella y se sonrojó al confirmar así que no había sido una suposición equivocada. "Claro que no, no digas tonterías", se limitó a escribir mientras escuchaba como la profesora le indicaba un asiento libre al tal Edogawa.

Este se sentó con tranquilidad sacando un par de libretas y dirigió una última mirada a la joven que ahora hablaba de algo inaudible desde allí con su compañera de asiento. Tras eso, miró con cuidado las fotos adjuntas en el informe que le había sido entregado la mañana del día anterior; no había duda, aquella adolescente era Ran Mouri, la chica a la que a partir de ese día debía proteger desde las sombras.

Cruzó una mirada con la señorita Jodie, ella le devolvió un imperceptible asentimiento.

_"Good luck, cool Kid."_


	2. Nombre falso

**Capítulo 2: Nombre falso**

* * *

—¡Al fin un descanso! —bufó el adolescente acomodándose las gafas que aún no se acostumbraba a utilizar; después, se dirigió a la mujer extranjera que se apoyaba contra la mesa del profesor— Señorita Jodie, es mejor que me trate como si no nos conociéramos. Realmente ha sido una sorpresa encontrarla aquí —comentó lanzándole una mirada de sospecha cuando ella cruzó los brazos—; claro que, debo suponer que no está haciéndose pasar por docente por capricho.

La expresión de la profesora de inglés se tornó algo más seria y soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras se cercioraba de que no hubiese nada ni nadie sospechoso cerca de la puerta o las ventanas. Debía ser precavida, al fin y al cabo era una de las cualidades más necesarias en su verdadera profesión.

—Hace poco Araide Tomoaki, profesor de química y medicina, tuvo un accidente mientras conducía bajo los efectos del alcohol, ahora está recuperándose en el hospital general de Beika —explicó haciendo una pequeña pausa—; o eso fue lo que se plasmó en el informe policial —prosiguió—. La realidad es que esa persona tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol en sangre, pero hasta donde sabemos detestaba la bebida y era muy cuidadoso a la hora de conducir. Uno de nuestros compañeros del FBI, Camel —la expresión del chico le dijo que ya lo conocía de antes—, estuvo involucrado en el accidente como testigo ocular, según las investigaciones, el caso es bastante similar a ese en el que estuviste trabajando en Osaka hace unos meses; creemos que podría ser obra de la misma banda criminal.

Antes de poder decir cualquier otra cosa, el timbre que daba la hora de descanso por finalizada sonó, y Jodie miró su reloj antes de arrancar un trozo de hoja para hacer un par de anotaciones antes de guardarla en el bolsillo del joven y salir del aula cuando empezó a escuchar las primeras voces de los alumnos.

Conan siguió sus pasos con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer para después caminar tranquilamente hacia donde estaba el panel con los horarios y asignaturas. Al leer, la expresión de su rostro se torció en una mueca de disgusto. Música. ¿Realmente tenía que volver a esa pesadilla que era el solfeo y la afinación para él? No era como si no supiera diferenciar un Do de un Mi, no obstante, a la hora de reproducirlas por sí mismo la cosa se volvía un poco más complicada...

—Pero mira que es un negado...—murmuró Sonoko con desencanto tratando de no caer en depresión ante aquella pobre interpretación de "Danny Boy" que el chico nuevo estaba realizando.

A pesar de que su pronunciación del inglés era perfectamente fluida, Conan Edogawa en medio minuto —y contando— había destrozado por completo la armonía y belleza de aquella vieja canción que tanto le gustaba nombrar a la mujer que en esos momentos hacía grandes esfuerzos por no taparse los oídos del horror que le estaba provocando su alumno. Jamás en sus casi treinta años de vida había escuchado a alguien desafinar todas y cada una de las notas. Y rezaba al cielo no tener que volver a oírlo tras mandar al joven a su sitio del aula de música.

—Ah sido una interpretación... original —suavizó con un tic que empezaba a entrarle en el ojo.

Ante eso, hubo un silencio sepulcral durante un instante antes de que a uno de los estudiantes se le escapara una pequeña risa, la cual fue seguida de otras que acabaron convirtiéndose en una carcajada colectiva hacia el pobre adolescente que había hecho el ridículo delante de ellos. El agente chasqueó la lengua y trató de ignorarlos restándoles importancia, total, ¿qué más daba? Su objetivo no era ganarse el respeto de un montón de niños grandes que no podían controlarse, sino estar cerca de la chica a la que había prometido proteger.

Con esa idea en mente, dejó a sus compañeros en un segundo plano para ladear la cabeza hacia el asiento en el que debía estar Ran Mouri y, con sorpresa, comprobó que ella no era parte de la multitud muerta de risa, sino que escribía algo en su libreta perdida en su mundo. Por un momento, la joven lo miró, quizás sin querer, y al darse cuenta de que la observaba giró el rostro hacia su compañera, quien le decía alguna cosa con una sonrisa sospechosa.

De todas formas, la curiosidad ante la reacción fue sustituida por el recuerdo —al haberla visto escribir— del trozo de papel que se hallaba oculto en el bolsillo de su uniforme escolar. Cerciorándose de que la profesora estaba ocupada intentando que se acabara todo el alboroto, Conan aprovechó el momento para sacar la nota y desdoblarla con cuidado, finalmente, la medio escondió entre sus cosas para leerla sin posibilidad de ser descubierto.

_"Ai Haibara, __22 años_

_Suplente experta en medicina y ciencias químicas_

_Su documentación no aparece en nuestra base de datos"_

Los trazos estaban hechos con prisas, por lo que le costó un poco entenderlo, aunque no fue realmente un problema. ¿Ai Haibara? Si realmente el caso del accidente estaba relacionado con aquel en el que él y Hattori habían salvado a ese pobre empresario que por poco no había ardido entre las llamas al chocar contra un autobús, estaba seguro de que no era una casualidad. En aquel entonces además de la gran cantidad de alcohol habían encontrado en los análisis de sangre del conductor una sustancia desconocida para ellos, por suerte, no había resultado ser un veneno mortal, pero estaba seguro de que había sido algún detonante para el accidente. Pero era poca información, debía pedirle a Jodie los informes del señor Tomoaki si quería encontrar ese tipo de anomalía en el chequeo médico.

Por otra parte, estaba más que claro que la identidad de la profesora suplente era falsa, si realmente era parte de aquella organización criminal con la que se había encontrado el pobre empresario —del que poco habían logrado averiguar, más que el trato que había hecho con ellos para pagar sus deudas—, entonces debía haber algo dentro del instituto Teitan que resultara de su interés, pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué podía ser tan importante en un centro estudiantil?

De repente, una idea desagradable se le cruzó por la mente, ¿era posible? De nuevo contempló la figura femenina de la hija de la abogada cerrando los puños.

Yukiko Kudo (quién en realidad no era una conocida, sino su propia madre) le había contado que Eri y su marido, Kogoro Mouri habían estado un fin de semana visitando una zona turística con su hija cuando habían sido testigos de un "suicidio" por parte de la recepcionista de una tienda de regalos. Sin embargo, con varias evidencias había podido demostrarse que se trataba realmente de un asesinato. Hasta donde tenía entendido, ellos habían presenciado su muerte desde lejos y habían sido quienes llevaron el caso. Tras arrestar al criminal, este había sido asesinado por un francotirador mientras era llevado a comisaría... de lo que podía deducir que no estaba solo. ¿Era obra de la misma gente del caso de Osaka? No obstante, Ran Mouri no entraba dentro de esa ecuación, ya que en el momento de los hechos ella había estado buscando otras tiendas por la zona. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no amenazaban directamente a sus padres?

Había algo que fallaba en esa historia, y él, como buen detective que había sido antes y después de unirse al cuerpo del FBI, tenía que descubrirlo cuanto antes. Sin embargo, no podía hacerlo todo a la vez, si se descuidaba y dejaba sola a Ran podía costarle caro. ¿Debía dejar que Jodie se ocupase sola del caso?

Estuvo dando vueltas a esas ideas repasadas en su mente una y otra vez durante el resto de clases, desgraciadamente, siempre llevaba a la misma conclusión: tenía que saber la verdad cuanto antes. Conocía bien la forma de proceder del FBI, no le parecía mala, pero era, sin duda, demasiado lenta para su gusto. La última vez que había estado metido en una operación encubierta con la extranjera que se estaba haciendo pasar por profesora habían tardado meses sin dar ningún paso (aunque él sabía que era por precaución), probablemente cualquier otro agente le pediría abstenerse de meterse en medio, las cosas lentas se hacían mejor... No obstante, si como él sospechaba, aquello tenía que ver con la hija de Eri Kisaki, necesitaba que las cosas se hicieran a una velocidad mayor.

Soltó un suspiro al llegar la hora de la salida, mientras los alumnos iban y venían con ganas de salir de clase, pasó cerca de Ran para dejar sin ser descubierto un localizador pegado a la manga de su camisa, era pequeño, así que no habría mucho problema conque lo pudiese encontrar, de todas formas, intentaría no alejarse demasiado de su ruta, sólo por si acaso. Así, se despreocupó del tema saliendo junto al montón de adolescentes para pasar desapercibido cuando sacara su teléfono móvil, el cual no comenzó a llamar al número que estaba marcando hasta que llegó a una zona alejada.

—¿Hola? ¿Kuroba? —habló en voz baja observando que nadie se dirigiese a donde estaba— Sí, ha habido un pequeño contratiempo —se recargó contra la pared del edificio—. Me he encontrado a Jodie al llegar, parece que la cosa se va a complicar más de lo que esperaba, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme? —preguntó sin dar demasiadas explicaciones— Sólo tienes que colarte con alguno de tus disfraces e investigar a una profesora que se llama Ai Haibara, no creo que te cueste encontrarla si robas los archivos del instituto, al fin y al cabo es una de tus especialidades, ¿no? —sonrió con ironía ante eso—. Cuento contigo —llevó una mano a un lado de sus gafas para presionar un pequeño botón que dibujó un mapa de seguimiento en estas—. Tengo que dejarte, debo seguir trabajando —echó a andar buscando la salida más cercana a donde el rastreador le indicaba—. Tenme informado.

—Lo haré, lo haré —contestó al otro lado del teléfono el chico que dibujaba una sonrisa despreocupada mientras colgaba y dejaba el aparato en algún rincón del suelo de la habitación.

—Era Kudo, ¿verdad? —preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de la chica que se hallaba abrazada a él sobre el colchón de la cama del hotel en el que se hospedaban— ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada realmente importante —sin quitar su típica expresión llevó una de las manos a la mejilla de la joven para acariciarla con suavidad.

—Qué mentiroso eres —hizo una mueca y apartó su mano mientras se incorporaba sentada en la cama y cruzaba las piernas—. No cuela, Kid. Shinichi Kudo ya nos dio suficientes problemas la última vez. Si vas a cooperar con el FBI, deberías salir de aquí —volvió a acercarse juntando su frente con la del chico—. Sabes que si me engañas tendré que matarte.

El chico le restó importancia a la amenaza y tiró de su muñeca para desequilibrarla y hacerla caer de nuevo entre sus brazos, revolviéndole después el cabello como si fuera una niña pequeña. Ella rodó los ojos.

—No serías capaz de matarme, Sapphire —le sonrió mirándola a los ojos—, además, como he dicho, no tiene importancia, aunque deberías decirle a Sherry que sea más discreta —la chica casi pegó un brinco.

—¿Sherry? ¿Qué le han hecho a Sherry? ¿La han descubierto? —Kid puso un dedo sobre sus labios para que dejase de hacer preguntas.

—Al parecer hay una agente entre el personal del sitio en el que está trabajando, una tal Jodie Starling —explicó con tranquilidad—. Sherry destaca demasiado entre ellos, así que será mejor que tenga cuidado, ¿a quién se le ocurrió mandar a una niña de dieciocho años en vez de un adulto?

Fingió indignación ante aquella última cuestión con el fin de que su compañera no intentara sonsacarle más información. No sería bueno si se supiese que el hijo de Yukiko Kudo estaba investigando a la chica que los de arriba habían decidido mandar a aquel lugar, aunque tampoco era que supiese mucho por sí mismo de ninguna de las dos partes, pues aún le faltaba mucho para llegar a tener la confianza necesaria. Aunque podía intuirse algunas cosas...

Pero eso a él no le importaba, cosas como la justicia, el bien o el mal no tenían definición en su diccionario. Tenía sus razones para hacer lo que hacía, y el resto sencillamente era problema de otro. Así funcionaba el mundo. Por el momento, no tenía ganas de preocuparse pensando en los problemas mentales de quien estuviese manejando los hilos de aquella operación a la que había sido arrastrado junto a la mujer que respondía al pseudónimo de "Sapphire". Un nombre que le venía como anillo al dedo, pero que él detestaba.

—Ah, voy a tener que llamarla... —murmuró más para sí que para el chico mientras intentaba levantarse para buscar el teléfono.

—Déjale un mensaje —la interrumpió atrapándola por detrás al pasar los brazos por su cintura—. Puedes usar el mío —hizo aparecer como por arte de magia el móvil que había dejado tirado en el suelo—. Que sea corto, no quiero que le des vueltas a tan poca cosa, Aoko.

—Te dije que no me llamases por mi nombre real —dijo enfadada tratando de golpear su brazo para qué la soltaba, ¿pero qué se creía ese hombre?

Sin embargo, su intento de ataque fue frustrado fácilmente por el adolescente que alzaba la mano de ella para dejar un beso sobre esta y sonreír. La joven sintió arder sus mejillas y se limitó a mirar algún punto del suelo para ocultarlo. ¿Por qué aún no había logrado controlar sus emociones? Ese maldito de Kid la alteraba demasiado. No, Kid no la alteraba; era Kaito quien lo hacía. Después de todo, ese era el único nombre que podía caracterizarlo, su nombre real. Porque Kid sólo era un nick más entre tantas falsas identidades que se ocultaban en las tarjetas y documentos que cada uno llevaba.


	3. Contacto

**Capítulo 3: Contacto**

* * *

Los pasos comenzaron a hacer eco delatando el acercamiento de aquella persona desconocida hacia la puerta de la sala que se hallaba a oscuras. La noche hacía ya un rato que había caído y los trabajadores no habían tardado en huir de los horarios con cansancio acumulado de tanta investigación y creación de diferentes fórmulas y programas que quién sabría para lo que servían. Pero eso había dejado de importar cuando el escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras agudizaba el oído. Tomó aire y miró a su alrededor, buscando algún hueco entre los rincones.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda..." Pensó el dueño de la figura que se deslizaba por la oscuridad como un gato sin preocuparse por lo que pudiera haber a sus pies, como si la falta de visión no le afectara. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Necesitaba una salida antes de ser atrapado o sería su fin! Tratando de tranquilizarse, sintió como el alivio lo llenaba al notar que el conducto de ventilación era lo suficientemente ancho para que su cuerpo pudiese introducirse. ¡Estaba salvado! Lo más sigilosa y rápidamente que pudo, desatornilló la placa de metal que había sobre este y se escondió volviendo a colocarla para luego perderse recorriendo el estrecho pasadizo sin dificultad, pues no era la primera vez que ejecutaba un acto similar.

Y así, se escabulló de la sala evitando mirar atrás, donde por la rejilla podía distinguirse una melena rubia que resaltaba la belleza de la mujer que acababa de hacer entrada en la estancia, esa dichosa mujer que con sólo una mirada era capaz de infundir terror, dudas y aquella fuerte atracción sexual que la caracterizaba. Oh, sí, ¿cómo iba a olvidarse de esa maldita mujer? La había conocido hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando a penas tenía unos ocho años. Jamás podría sacar ese día de su cabeza.

—_"A secret makes a woman, woman"_, tsk —murmuró con cierto fastidio mientras intentaba no rasparse demasiado con las "paredes" hasta que llegó a la salida y se dejó caer por la nueva rejilla que llevaba a uno de los callejones de por allí cerca, al lado de aquel edificio que utilizaban como laboratorio.

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos, junto a los papeles que había estado mirando hacía tan solo unos minutos, dejando de lado los recuerdos que volvían a su mente y sacudió la cabeza en lo que echaba a caminar, cuidándose de que nadie lo estuviese siguiendo. Había logrado escapar por los pelos y no tenía ganas de volver a estar en peligro, además, si Sapphire se despertaba y no lo encontraba en el hotel, las cosas se complicarían más... Desde luego, Shinichi iba a deberle un favor muy grande por aquello, y eso estaba tan claro como que su nombre era Kaito Kuroba.

.

Miércoles, día de clase.

Shinichi suspiró mientras se ataba la corbata del uniforme escolar. No era como si quisiera escaparse de su misión, pero, ¡cómo le hubiera gustado no ir esa mañana! Al fin y al cabo, le tocaba música a primera hora, tan sólo había dado una clase y ya quería terminar el curso —aunque esperaba poder cerrar el caso y marcharse antes de que eso ocurriese— para librarse de aquella dichosa asignatura.

¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirle algo así? No era malo en los estudios, al contrario, tenía una mente brillante y suficiente destreza y fuerza física como para defenderse o sobresalir en cada materia con facilidad... siempre que no tuviese que cantar, aquello, sin duda, era toda una pesadilla para él. Pero de poco le valía quejarse, así que muy a su pesar tomó un pequeño cartón de zumo y salió bebiéndoselo por el camino.

Siguió caminando durante un rato hasta estar en una de las calles cercanas al instituto Teitan, donde vio a más de un chico con el uniforme. ¿Estaría su protegida por allí? En vez de pensar en las clases que no le servían de nada, debería estar ideando un plan contra posibles ataques, por lo que le había contado su madre, las amenazas habían llegado al buzón de los Mouri con mensajes codificados que la señora Kisaki había descifrado, aunque su hija no sabía nada del asunto...

Pensando en ella, pronto se encontró con Ran Mouri, quien se acercaba junto a su compañera habitual, esa chica millonaria que le mandó miradas cómplices cuando notaron su presencia en la zona. A los pocos segundos, ya habían llegado a donde se encontraba y la joven había sido arrastrada por Sonoko para entablar una conversación con él. ¿En qué sería lo que estaría pensando la hija de la familia Suzuki? No dejaba de nombrar a su amiga y hacerle preguntas extrañas, casi sin dejarle responder entre una y otra.

—Y, ¿qué tal tus prácticas de canto, Edogawa? —cuestionó con tono burlón mientras le daba sin fuerza con el codo en el brazo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¡Sonoko! —Ran la regañó con la mirada al darse cuenta de la expresión de desagrado que se había formado en el rostro de "su nuevo amigo".

—¿Qué? Es que es increíble que se le de tan mal, con lo bueno que es en el resto de clases, incluso superó fácilmente a los del club de fútbol... —comentó recordando la clase de gimnasia de día anterior— y lo bueno que está —murmuró esa vez para sí misma con cuidado de no ser escuchada.

—No me interesa la música, sólo es otro ruido más —se limitó a responder él, haciendo que la hija de la abogada lo mirara con curiosidad.

—¿No te gusta la música? —se quedó un momento pensativa— Creo que nunca oí que eso fuese posible, ¿realmente no te gusta nada? ¿Tampoco conoces a los Two-Mix? —preguntó refiriéndose a un dúo popular que estaba sacando uno de sus nuevos discos en esos días.

—¿Two qué?

—¡Los Two-Mix! ¡¿De verdad no los conoces?! —interrumpió Sonoko exaltada— ¿Y a qué se dedica entonces el señor sé-hacer-de-todo-menos-cantar en su tiempo libre?

Ante aquella pregunta, Shinichi sonrió con ironía, ¿tiempo libre? Pensó por un momento en cómo se verían los rostros de las chicas aún más asombradas si descubriesen que se dedicaba a proteger jovencitas de bandas criminales peligrosas durante sus "vacaciones" en Japón. Aunque de hecho, tampoco distaba de ser una afición de la realidad, pues descubrir los trucos y técnicas de los asesinos era algo que adoraba.

—Me gustan las novelas policíacas —respondió con tranquilidad—, desde pequeño mi modelo a seguir siempre ha sido el gran Sherlock Holmes —explicó—, como mi padre era un aficionado a lo que escribía Arthur Conan Doyle, siempre he estado rodeado de libros. Además, fue la razón de que me diese el nombre de Conan —improvisó su pasado inventado mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos y seguía caminando.

—¿Policíacas? —Sonoko alzó una ceja— ¿Sólo lees?, pero qué aburrimiento... —murmuró al pensar que era mejor verlo en la gran pantalla o ver algún caso real, ¡cómo le hubiese gustado enamorarse de un agente secreto y correr miles de aventuras! Si ella supiera...— ¡Ah!, aunque aquí mi amiga resulta que es hija de un detective de la policía —añadió tomando a Ran de los hombros para darle un pequeño empujón hacia él, sin embargo, calculó mal la fuerza, lo que causó que las frentes de ambos chocasen— ¡Lo siento! ¿Estáis bien? —exclamó al ver el impacto y cómo las gafas de Conan caían al suelo.

Ran se agachó por impulso con preocupación para tomar las lentes y ver que no estuvieran dañadas, con la mala suerte de hacerlo a la vez que él, por lo que acabaron volviendo a chocar tontamente y ambos se llevaron las manos a la cabeza. Parecía como si fuesen un espejo.

"Tal para cual", fue lo que pensó la otra chica ante aquella escena. Además, ¿Conan nunca se había planteado usar lentillas? Al verlo allí, sin esos cristales ocultando sus grandes ojos azules estaba segura de que podría derretir a más de una mujer. ¿Acaso la mala vista apuntaba para privar al mundo de la belleza?

Y hablando de todo tras el incidente acabaron llegando a la clase de esa mañana, a pesar de la desesperación de Shinichi por salir de allí, que tuvo que contener ante las continuadas burlas de la más extrovertida de las dos. Chicas, ¿quién las entendía? Desde luego, sus compañeros que los observaban diciéndose cosas entre ellos no, seguramente los rumores podrían empezar a extenderse, tan claro como la espuma, aunque por otra parte acercarse a su protegida era bueno para la investigación.

En algún momento de la charla, tocaron otro de los puntos flacos del agente del FBI: Lo sobrenatural. ¿Realmente había gente que creía en algo como eso? Le decepcionaba escuchar a dos adolescentes asustadas por un supuesto fantasma que rondaba el instituto durante la noche, que si alguien lo había oído, que si había estado revolviendo los archivos de... En vez de seguir exponiendo por qué esas cosas no existían (aunque sabía que Ran no lo escuchaba, sino que seguía aterrorizada ante las historias que Sonoko contaba), su interés se volvió en aquel hecho "paranormal".

¿Quién había visto al supuesto fantasma? Si eran verdad las historias que contaban, a lo mejor acababa de hallar una pista para su misión. Después de todo, las cosas habían empezado a ocurrir cuando esa misteriosa profesora de ciencias había puesto por primera vez el pie dentro del recinto escolar. Estaba seguro de que no era casualidad; no existían las casualidades.

Pero no pudo preguntar mucho más, pues la clase de sus pesadillas había empezado, y por alguna razón sentía que a la profesora no le caía bien... Trató de pasar desapercibido mientras fingía anotar en su libreta lo que ella iba diciendo, cuando en realidad estaba trazando algunas cuestiones que debía resolver. Justo entonces, su teléfono vibró dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, tenía un nuevo mensaje.

Era un mensaje de Kaito. Más concretamente, varias fotos de folios con información sobre el alumnado del instituto Teitan y planos del banco central de Beika, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Y más extraño aún, ¿de dónde había sacado Kaito esos archivos?

Había tenido que ampliar las imágenes para leer un poco, ya que no se veían demasiado bien. De todas formas, guardó el móvil en seguida, no podía permitirse que se lo quitaran. Además... La próxima clase era la de biología, así que se dejó arrastrar por Ran y Sonoko, quienes sin tener idea de su razón real para estar allí le iban enseñando el lugar, hasta el laboratorio donde debía encontrarse con esa mujer.

—...Pero en realidad no parece mala persona —escuchó decir a la hija de Eri Kisaki al salir de su trance, ¿qué se había perdido?

—Yo creo que está loca, ¡la semana pasada se puso a explicarnos cómo hacer un veneno! —rápidamente, Shinichi entendió que se estaban refiriendo a Ai Haibara— Aunque si me dice cómo tener la fuente de la juventud, yo encantada, estuve preguntándoles a unos chicos de la clase de al lado y me han dicho que tiene veintidós años, ¿me oyes? ¡Veintidós! ¡Pero si parece una alumna más!

—A mí me parece que solo necesita integrarse... Ella nos dijo que solo había dado clases para adultos, la materia será diferente, me da la sensación de que en el fondo es...

—No puedes juzgar a una persona sin conocerla —fue esta vez él quien habló—. El menos sospechoso puede ser el peor asesino, y el que aparente ser peligroso no siempre lo será —se encogió de hombros y entró a la clase seguido por las dos chicas.

—Entonces la señorita Haibara debe tener una habitación llena de peluches rosas en vez de cosas raras de laboratorio, porque ella parece...

—¿Qué parezco?

Los tres alumnos se giraron automáticamente al oír la voz femenina y Sonoko tartamudeó tratando de encontrar las palabras para arreglar lo que acababa de decir. Por su parte, Shinichi la miró desconfiado. Ai Haibara era una mujer con rasgos extranjeros, rostro tranquilo, pero imponente... y cabellos castaños, con una mezcla rojiza atrayente y exótica, con facciones que bien aparentarían unos diecisiete años... Una mujer hermosa, y además, una mujer que jamás había existido.


	4. Procedimientos Lógicos

**Capítulo 4: Procedimientos Lógicos**

* * *

—¿Lo habéis oído? ¡Ha vuelto a pasar! —exclamó la joven adinerada agarrándose de los brazos de sus dos compañeros de clase, metiéndose en medio de ambos— ¡Ha habido otra aparición!

"Oye, oye..." Shinichi rodó los ojos al ver la cara de susto de su protegida mientras eran zarandeados por la otra chica, cualquiera diría que Ran iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento del terror. Haciendo eso a un lado, la realidad era que "Conan Edogawa" había sido arrastrado a aquella extraña "amistad" que sus dos compañeras habían decidido compartir con él. Aunque dudaba que pudiese quedarse demasiado tiempo con ellas (al fin y al cabo, debía volver a Estados Unidos o al menos seguir con las actividades del FBI en Japón), pero era mejor para él de esa manera, ya que podía seguir más de cerca los movimientos de la hija de Eri Kisaki.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado una semana sin resultados. No tenía pruebas concluyentes contra Ai Haibara (a pesar de que se había colado en "su" laboratorio durante uno de los recreos en busca de pistas), aunque de algo estaba seguro: era buena en su trabajo, incluso una de las mentes más brillantes que podían encontrar para la materia. Claro que eso era ante la visión de un adulto (se daba el lujo de considerarse algo similar al no ser un adolescente cualquiera), ya que en cambio, para los jóvenes una clase suya era un verdadero terror y muchos habían desistido ya de lograr aprobar las asignaturas que impartía.

En otro orden de prioridades, los archivos que Kaito le había mandado eran algo sumamente interesante, aunque de poco le servían los planos con restricción al resto de la información sobra para qué serían utilizados junto a la lista del alumnado escolar. De lo que había logrado deducir, sabía que habría alguna clase de atraco al banco de la ciudad y, a pesar de que habría querido alertar a la policía, estaría delatando su verdadera identidad si lo hacía; a último remedio tendría que hablar con Jodie...

Suspiró. ¿Tan difícil era saber de qué iba ese asunto? Necesitaba encontrar a su compañero cuanto antes, a veces le parecía que iba un paso por delante de él y le daba mala espina tanto secretismo. Para colmo, el muy condenado tenía el teléfono apagado desde el momento en que aquellas fotos habían sido enviadas, ¿en qué se habría metido ese loco imprevisible?

De nuevo pasó al tema de Ran Mouri que era el que más lo involucraba mientras la observaba de reojo mientras ella le rogaba a su compañera que no le contara aquellas historias. ¿Cómo podía verse tan impactada por los rumores de un fantasma imaginario cuando aquella mañana los criminales que la buscaban habían dejado otra carta en clave en el buzón de su padre? Decodificarla no había sido algo demasiado difícil, pero el mensaje tampoco decía mucho más que los anteriores que habían alertado a su madre: simples amenazas contra la vida de la joven que se hallaba ajena a todo eso. Quizás con la siguiente podría saber qué pretendía exactamente el supuesto asesino.

—Hey, Edogawa —pestañeó volviendo la vista hacia Sonoko— ¿No eres demasiado obvio? Deberías dejar de comértela con los ojos.

—¿De qué hablas? —¿se había notado tanto que la miraba como para dar pie a malentendidos? Debería ser más discreto, después de todo su trabajo lo requería...

—Vamos, vamos, que a mí no tienes que ocultármelo —dijo ella sonriéndole con picardía antes de codear su brazo—. Te gusta Ran, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué si así fuese? —se encogió de hombros, era mejor que aquella mujer pensara algo tan simple como eso, sería una buena tapadera de lo que de verdad ocurría.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó entonces repentinamente mientras alzaba el puño emocionada—. Ven al instituto esta noche, Edogawa, yo la traeré con la escusa de que busquemos al fantasma y haré que os quedéis solos.

—Oye, oye, espera, yo no...

Pero Sonoko lo dejó hablando solo y salió corriendo hacia su compañera para abordarla por la espalda y explicarle cómo desvelarían el misterio del supuesto fantasma del instituto Teitan. "Esto no puede estar pansando..." Por un instante Shinichi sintió que acababa de vivir la escena de una de esas típicas series románticas de la televisión, lo que le faltaba.

.

—Tsk.

El joven vestido de negro chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ¿Quién le iba a decir que acabaría tocándole a él hacer aquel trabajo? Por pura suerte había conseguido sacar y devolver los archivos que tenían guardados sobre el tema que requería su querido agente del FBI Shinichi Kudo y junto a estos, los del banco central de Beika, ese en el que se encontraba justo en aquel momento tanteando el terreno.

Tal parecía que una antigua compañera del grupo había estado trabajando allí, y era momento de utilizar lo que quedaba de aquella vieja conexión para poder marcar los puntos débiles del sistema de seguridad. Por eso estaba allí recién caída la noche. Por eso lo habían escogido a él. Maldecía tener que reconocerlo, pero sin duda aquel trabajo le venía hecho a medida, aunque no estaba seguro de si en el momento del golpe requerirían su presencia, pues ya con su trabajo de supervisor hecho, poco podía pasar... ¿Que por qué no robaba directamente ese día? Porque los de arriba estaban esperando a la semana siguiente, cuando traerían el nuevo cargamento de dinero. Su misión se limitaba a asegurarse de que ese día las cámaras y los infrarrojos (así como cualquier otro mecanismo que hubiese) fuesen desactivados.

La cosa no pintaría tan mal si no hubiese tenido que destruir su teléfono móvil por seguridad. A decir verdad, lo había dejado caer dentro de la bañera del hotel donde se estaba hospedando con Aoko, no quería que los datos del teléfono o la tarjeta de memoria fuesen recuperables bajo ningún concepto, pues sabía que los de arriba muchas veces mandaban a pinchar los aparatos, hackearlos o simplemente se los quitaban, y si por algún casual hubiesen sabido que había enviado aquellas fotos... tragó saliva sin querer imaginárselo. Aún así, tenía que contactarse con Shinichi Kudo de alguna manera, por no decir que el agente probablemente ya estaría planteándose el buscar su paradero.

—Creo que esto ya está...—murmuró terminando su misión de sabotaje, con los planos había logrado pasar fácilmente sin ser captado con las cámaras, así que no le quedaba otra que salir y esperar a lo que pudiese pasar.

Tal como había entrado, escapó por una rejilla de ventilación (¿acaso siempre iba a tener que meterse en sitios tan pequeños?) y suspiró al salir con cuidado de no ser visto. Las cosas no estaban pintando bien... No es que realmente le importara, pero la cantidad de dinero era consideradamente grande y las personas perjudicadas...

Guardó las manos en los bolsillos mirando a su alrededor ante una idea y finalmente dibujó una leve sonrisa al ver a lo lejos una cabina telefónica. No obstante, ¿y si lo estaban siguiendo? ¿Y si tenía un micrófono escondido en la ropa? Debía ser precavido, aunque ellos no podían pinchar un teléfono público sin aviso previo... finalmente, tras mirar un momento a su alrededor se dirigió hacia la cabina y comenzó a marcar un número.

—¡Anda! ¡Hola, Keiko!, ¿qué tal? —aunque había pronunciado un nombre de mujer en voz alta, la persona al otro lado del teléfono distaba mucho de parecer femenina.

"¿Qué demonios? ¿Kuroba?", fue lo que se escuchó al otro lado de alguien familiar.

—Sí, siento no haberte llamado en todo este tiempo, sabes que a mi novia no le gusta que hable con otras mujeres... —continuó su teatro de forma natural, sabía que Shinichi, quien se encontraba al teléfono, entendería el juego— Es que recordé que el próximo miércoles es tu cumpleaños, y como no podré ir había pensado que podríamos vernos donde siempre dentro de un par de días... ¿te parece bien a las tres y diez? Sí, frente al banco de Beika, ¡sabía que me entenderías! —sonrió por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño al no entender lo que el otro decía— ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? —preguntó esta vez cambiando el tono de voz.

—Ahora no puedo hablar, Kuroba, estoy en una situación... —dejó la frase inacabada al ver a Sonoko escondida tras una esquina del edificio escolar mientras Ran la llamaba con preocupación, rodó los ojos ante la escena—. Tengo que colgar, llámame en otro momento.

Y guardó el teléfono soltando un largo suspiro.

Bien, así era como estaba la situación: Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y había acabado siendo arrastrado a colarse dentro del instituto Teitan —gracias a que Sonoko se había encargado de que una de las ventanas quedase abierta—. Aunque la idea de buscar al fantasma le parecía estúpida, aún le inquietaban esas supuestas apariciones, por lo que había decidido ir de todas formas. No obstante, hubiera preferido que aquellas dos adolescentes cambiaran de planes, si había algo peligroso no sería bueno que hubiese mucha gente por allí. Pero sus intentos porque la hija de la familia Suzuki desistiese de ese absurdo plan para que "se quedara a solas con Ran" habían sido todos en vano.

Así que allí estaba, Sonoko se acababa de despedir de él mientras la hija de Eri Kisaki no miraba, así que supuso que se escondería o escaparía por donde habían entrado. "Y, ¿ahora qué?" Su misión era investigar, sin embargo, no sabía si sería conveniente hacerlo con la chica asustada al borde de la ansiedad allí, y tampoco iba a mandarla a su casa en mitad de la noche donde podría aparecer alguien de aquella organización criminal mientras él no miraba.

—¿Sonoko? Ya no tiene gracia, s-sal, Sonoko... —seguía buscándola inúltimente.

—Estará bien —comentó entonces el agente mientras ponía una mano sobre su hombro tratando de que se tranquilizara—. Los fantasmas no existen, lo más probable es que se haya perdido —inventó con un razonamiento lógico—. Seguramente si damos un par de vueltas la encontremos —caminó un par de pasos frente a ella y volvió a suspirar ante la mueca de susto— ¿Vamos? —le extendió una mano dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, ¿sería posible que la chica se calmara?

Por unos instantes, la joven pareció dudar. ¿Y si realmente había un fantasma? ¿Se habría perdido Sonoko? ¿O quizás...? Se le heló la sangre al pensar en cosas peores y trató de deshacerse de esas ideas. No, incluso si el supuesto espíritu realmente existía, no podía rendirse, tenía que encontrar a su amiga y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Entonces, tomó aire para intentar tranquilizarse un poco y se aventuró a tomar la mano que Conan Edogawa le ofrecía. Aquello le daba más fuerzas, sabía que habiendo estado sola le hubiese costado una eternidad decidir si quedarse allí hasta recibir una señal, huir o seguir adelante. Debía admitir que el chico transmitía un aura de seguridad que solo había percibido en gente más adulta, su padre cuando se tomaba las cosas en serio era un buen ejemplo, aunque como la mayoría del tiempo se comportaba como un niño, eran situaciones que podría contar con los dedos de la mano si se lo proponía.

El silencio se había hecho presente, no es como si les molestara, pero a Ran el ambiente le parecía tan frío... Mientras caminaba pensando en cómo romper el hielo, creyó escuchar algo en el piso que estaba sobre ellos y se abrazó al brazo del chico en un reflejo antes de atreverse a mirar hacia las escaleras.

—¿H-Has oído...? —pero Shinichi le tapó la boca con la mano libre para que no hablara, después, la quitó y le indicó mediante señas que caminaran sin hacer ruido.

Él también lo había oído. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Además, sabía que Sonoko de encontrarse allí debía seguir escondida en algún aula del piso donde estaban. Y la lógica le decía que no era ningún ente sobrenatural lo que hacía ruido. Entonces, ¿qué era? Tenía que ser precavido, no podía marcharse, así que más le valía ser rápido y acorralar a aquella persona.

Con cuidado, fueron subiendo las escaleras y se pegaron a la pared al llegar, buscando cuál era el aula de la que provenía el sonido. Al encontrarla, Shinichi le indicó a Ran que se escondiese tras él mientras se acercaba lentamente y en un rápido movimiento encendió la luz de la sala a la vez que unos cuantos papeles se cayeron de una de las mesas. Al no encontrar a nadie, paseó su mirada por la estancia y un pequeño sonido proveniente del suelo lo hizo volver la vista abajo.

—¿Es un...?

—¿...gato?

Los dos adolescentes se miraron confundidos mientras el animal volvía a maullar poniendo las patas sobre los folios y empezaba a jugar con ellos. ¿Un gato?, ¿tanto alboroto por un gato? Si había algún hueco por el que pudiese colarse, eso explicaría las supuestas "apariciones", pero a Shinichi aquello no terminaba de cuadrarle... Por otra parte, Ran ya se había adentrado en la sala y acercado al animal al que acarició sin poder evitar que se le formara una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Se ve mejor así..." pensó Shinichi al compararlo con la expresión asustada que tenía antes la chica. "Hey, ¿en qué estás pensando?", se preguntó momentos después al darse cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando el rostro de la joven.

—Deberíamos sacarlo de aquí —se agachó al lado de ella y trató de acercarse al animal que al verlo intentó agarrar los cordones de sus zapatos como si fueran la cosa más interesante del mundo—. Oye, oye, no hagas eso —frunció el ceño intentando que el gato no destrozara el objeto.

—Yo no puedo quedármelo, papá no se lleva muy bien con los animales, aunque puedo intentar que mi madre se lo lleve... —empezó a decir Ran pensativa— ¿Podrías... acompañarme mañana a llevarlo? —preguntó sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—Supongo que no tengo otra cosa que hacer —en realidad sí tenía, pero no podía decirle que necesitaba descifrar la extraña conversación que había tenido con Kaito—. Por ahora deberíamos volver, te acompañaré a casa —finalizó volviendo a levantarse, seguido por la chica que sujetaba al animal.

—Pero, ¿y Sonoko? —Shinichi había olvidado ese inconveniente. Pero rápidamente su teléfono sonó cortando cualquier respuesta que pudiera inventar.

—Esto es... —alzó una ceja y negó en silencio al leerlo—. Ella está bien, al parecer nos ha abandonado —rió un poco con cansancio—. Al menos es lo que dice este mensaje.

—Ah, ¡esa Sonoko! —exclamó Ran al leer lo que la chica había escrito— Solo quería hacerme una prueba de valor, menos mal que al final no había ningún fantasma —sonrió con alivio al saber que ningún espíritu la perseguía.

Estando ya ambos más calmados, por fin pudieron emprender la marcha hacia fuera del instituto, sin embargo, habían algunas cosas que a Shinichi no le encajaban. ¿Realmente esos ruidos los hacía aquel gato que la hija de Eri Kisaki tenía entre sus brazos? Juraría que había escuchado pasos y que las supuestas apariciones debían tener algo más grande que aquel animal en lo que basarse, pero... Miró hacia la ventana de la clase a la que habían entrado, la luz estaba apagada. Por un instante la duda lo asaltó, ¿se habían acordado de apagarla al salir?

Pero la oscuridad hizo imposible vislumbrar la figura de la joven de cabellos castaños con brillo rojizo que acababa de apoyarse contra la pared junto a la ventana mientras esperaba que el agente del FBI se alejara; sus labios parecían haber pronunciado algo, unas cuantas sílabas que no se dejaron escuchar más que en un leve susurro.

"Shi-ni-chi-Ku-do".


End file.
